


A Pair of Blue Êyes

by Synthdaddyalanwilder (Yaquelean)



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Poetry, Intimacy, M/M, Poetry, Regret, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaquelean/pseuds/Synthdaddyalanwilder
Summary: Dave questions his love for Charlie.
Relationships: Dave Gahan/Alan Wilder
Kudos: 14





	A Pair of Blue Êyes

The pair of blue eyes never left my sight  
Your hand wandered down my body  
Tracing every imperfection-  
Losing every count

Lifting my leg to smell the scent-  
That enamored your hungry flesh  
Filling your lust as you penetrated me senselessly  
Leaving my heart to famine and decay  
The smell of Russian Vodka leaves my body unease

A jealous rage left you pondering  
Telling me I was a fool and I’ll remain one until my dying day  
‘Tis you fell into such a tragedy  
But my body was left cold, abandoned even-  
“This is the last time-“ was the thing you said before,   
Your lies were always attractive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to the other Depeche Mode poem I published, this is a very old poem I wrote. As before, I admit I used these two as my muses to reflect my own emotions about someone I used to feel about.


End file.
